Zira Miranda Grover
Zira Miranda Grover, better known as Empress Zira and often called the "Bulging One," though never to her face, was the leader of the International Alliance and one of the most notorious dictators in history, who governed a large Empire from her palace in Arizona. At the height of her power, Zira even had contact with Prince Zaron, the head of the Dark Nova Syndicate. Zira had started as a desert dweller, but quickly spread her influence and charm until it was too late for the government to stop her. Known for her love-hate personality and inactivity, Zira Grover was powerful enough to command respect and payment from the Boy-Team, so much so that during the School War the Boy-Team went to great lengths to avoid Zira's displeasure. Shortly before the later placed a hefty death mark on Helen McKeen, after Helen made the wrong impression she intended to kidnap Eegan. She would finally get her revenge on Helen when the captured latter was delivered to her by Xydarone, one of the many bounty hunters Zira was known to employ. However, this mission was Zira's undoing, as a rescue mission and subsequent battle with Anakin Organa and his allies resulted in the Queen's demise at the hands of Summer Petersen. Biography Early life Zira Grover was born to Zoram Grover in the Arizona desert in 1966. Her childhood was very difficult for her and her family. Food was scarce, and her homeless family moved place to place in search of food and water. Zira's parents promised her that they would get to a more desirable climate, though they warned that this may take years to accomplish. Zira spent much of her time gathering food. In 1974, a desert traveler located them, and Zira helped him get to her family's tent to offer him shelter. They quickly bonded over this time together. The man also told her all about the city. This ultimately led Zira to think that life would be easier in the public spotlight. Three years later, a police squad found the Grovers by coincidence and, while keeping the fate of her parents confidential from even Zira, offered to raise her as a guaranteed future politician. After everything, Zira could not resist the opportunity to begin climbing the political ladder. Rise to power Political campaign Upon arriving at the headquarters where it was confirmed Zira Grover would sleep, the officer introduced her to the legislation and ensured she was made a new set of clothes. The year of training in politics began for her. In her bid to become a Senator and thereby complete her training, she attended town meetings, gave speeches, and marched in parades. When she visited diners, she introduced herself to legal authorities clad in skimpy clothing. In 1975, Zira was elected as the Senator for Arizona, something she described as "a crucial step to her plans". After spending several months on this post, she left Dennis DeConcini in charge and began convincing the people to vote her the first woman president. Having reenaged on the campaign trail, Zira resumed her life in 1975, though she was constantly bombarded by DeConcini for advice. In 1977, she began starring in a late-night comedy show. In 1980, Zira was voted President at last, becoming the youngest to serve. In the mix, Ichabod Lawson became indebted to Zira, and was forced to sell both of his slave girls, Stella and Elaine to the other leader. Although Zira gave Elaine away to Black, she kept Stella for herself. Creation of the International Alliance As President, Zira began a campaign to crown herself Empress and make the International Alliance she dreamed of creating a reality. Along with several other women, Zira made her bid for power during the First NoHead War. While Fromm played games of war, Zira came into league with Zygen of the Unknown Countries. Impressed, she made her the Senior to the International Alliance. Both spent their resources garnering favor with those who seemed to be shifting into power. Eventually, through many further deceptions and war crimes, Zira became Empress of the United States and distributed the power of the Alliance across the globe. Her speech intended to justify her actions comforted most of her decision to reorganize the world, but within the year many people wished they hadn’t voted for her. Under her reign, crime often went unnoticed and was rarely apprehended. Zira lived in her palace and rarely left it. Wherever she was, she liked to eat nine meals a day. For Meals 1 and 2 she always ate a big bowl of sugar cereal with candy and whipped cream instead of raisins and milk. For the others she ate fried chicken, French fries, and cookies. She never even had to walk — her throne reclined and took her around her palace and to her retrofitted limousine. The throne, which also folded into her bed, had been built in 1983. Although she never laid a hand on any of them, she was also responsible for the deaths of several people, including Danny, Abu, Sectumre, and her parents. While she laid back in comfort the guards did the killings on her command. Zira spent most of her time resting, watching television, or reading, and always had her food within easy reach. While Zira wore the same clothes she wore as President, they grew tighter and tighter as she gained considerable weight. Eventually, she wore it around her chest, which showcased her expanding abdomen. After several weeks as Empress, she ordered her guards to find a means to acquire new robes of state for her. Upon recieving them, she ordered her guards to acquire fifty young male adolescents to be trained as her bodyguards. The guards stormed into five different states of America, where they successfully captured the children. Upon learning their names from General Martin, Zira had them trained at Rhode Island Academy, which she had ordered the construction of. Skyracing Zira was known to bet on skyraces. She often lost, due to the recommendations of her incompetent robot, R3-D7. During such races she was, on most occasions, the host, such as at the skyrace of 2012. Zira never had any interest in the sport — sometimes falling asleep during the race — other than the profits made from inside bettors and the joy that came from having others owe her money, especially the junk dealer Albert. When Zira did win, she was rewarded with slaves and money. She made sure that she always got her money's worth "the easy way, or the hard way." Dealing With Scum At an unknown point in the 1980s, Zira ended up getting a bounty on her head by the NoHeads. In response, Zira took her yacht, Star Jewel, and set off for the headquarters of Gavin Suppore, an old acquaintance of the Empress. Zira informed Gavin that there was a bomb in his palace, but when the NoHeads sent Kish Keptor to investigate, no bomb was discovered. After a heated trade war, with Zira outwitting Suppore on every trade, Gavin tried to kill the Queen. Zira responded by letting loose a fatally poisonous scorpion on Gavin, which bit him almost immediately. Threatening to blow everyone up with a bomb she possessed, Zira persuaded Gavin to give her everything they traded for an antidote to the fatal bite. When Gavin was reminded about the bomb, he played along and asked Zira to detonate it. Things took a turn for the worst when Zira called Gavin by his real name, Sonya Cremar. Keptor, recognizing the name as that of the man who had killed his family, took a shot at the man. The bullet ricocheted, exploding Gavin's head. Keptor realized he was the actual "bomb", and had played right into Zira's plan. In 1983, Zira made a treaty with the U.S. Government, compromising their authority for good. It also confirmed that nothing could be sold without her approval. Recruiting B-490 and Ariana At some point, she also encountered Ariana. Her ability to divine the future, as well as her incredible reputation, attracted Zira to her. Eventually, Zira hired her as a permanent member of her staff. (This is good coming from Zira, who is fairly disdainful of hiring bounty hunters that are robots or females.) As Zira's secret fighter, Ariana carried out a number of successful missions on her own. In the meantime, B-490 traveled New Mexico, becoming a wanted thief and information broker, though his programming prevented him from actually harming anyone. Before long, B-490, who had traveled to Arizona a renegade, had come to Zira Grover's attention. Zira quickly realized that such an intelligent robot would make an excellent bounty hunter in her ranks. The Queen provided B-490 with a state-of-the-art programming upgrade — which bypassed his primary programming and allowed the robot to use violence — in exchange for his services as a bounty hunter. B-490 accepted, and became the first robotic bounty hunter in the world under Zira's support. Because the only thing B-490 lacked was intuition, he made it his goal to acquire this quality. Eventually, Zira realized that B-490 was making no breakthroughs in his desire for intuition, and suggested that B-490 team up with Ariana, a former findsman who was a master of intuition. The two embarked on what would become a lucrative partnership. Zira was particularly fond of the duo, though they were also known to work for the Girl-Team under Natalia Thornton. Iraq War In 2003, Zira Miranda Grover learned of a fierce war in Iraq. Finally, she could no longer stand idly by as more and more innocent people died. To circumvent this, Zira sent the majority of her army to fight in the war. This left only around one hundred fifty guards remaining in Arizona. The Yellowstone Operation During the fourth decade of the First NoHead War, the NoHeads set up an isolated and secretive mining facility on the ore-rich Yellowstone National Park, which lied nearby. Zira learned of NoHead operations there, and suspected that it was sold to the NoHeads by her distant cousin, Taran, violating the 1983 treaty. Through George Bush, Zira informed the Republic of the situation, which led to a team of police being sent to investigate the enormous park to ascertain the existence of the mining installation. Pregnancy In 2011, Zira became pregnant with the baby that would one day become a Prince. Hoping to assassinate Zira, a criminal named Sectumre breached her palace and murdered her husband. He then entered the throne room. Zira attempted to lift a sword to fight back, but struggled. Sectumre slashed her across the back, tearing off a large piece of her clothing. A guard angrily intervened, disarming Sectumre after a brief bout of bladework. He then slashed him, running him through several times for good measure. Afterwards, the guard presented her with a present to make up for earlier failures - a tight, revealing rubber shirt. When Zira asked what occasions she would have use for it on, he suggested she wear it in private when she was feeling hot. Zira would take Stella to the skyraces, where, in her private box in the Grand Arena, she would meet Zira's fellow gamblers, such as Albert Herrington or Rono Treblam. Treblam, being the owner of the New York Opera House in New York City, took particular interest in Stella. In about 2011, Zira traveled with Stella and Jim Newman and his security chief Epher Vos to a holdout near Niagara Falls, where the Empress held a business meeting with the influential industrialist Mr. Crooked NoHead. Visiting Helen McKeen First School War Rescue of Eegan Grover Eventually Zira Grover had a baby, whom she named Eegan. During the School War, Zira requested the Boy-Team help her find her son in exchange for support during the war. She had dispatched a group of bounty hunters who tracked her son to a remote dungeon, but none of them came back alive. Emily Watson and the Girl-Team kidnapped Zira’s son, allowed Steven Thompson and Summer Petersen to get him back, and employed lies and an all-out assault to get him back and to curry the monarch’s favor. Ultimately, the Boy-Team proved victorious and eventually earned Zira’s trust for a time, however, Zira’s army was spread too thinly to support a war in Iraq, which was previously Persia. Therefore, her army could not help the Boy-Team. Skyrace Several months later, the Girl-Team had a skyrace to determine their new leader, something which Zira agreed to preside over. Her entrance in the stands was greeted with cheers from the spectators who came to watch the race from all corners of the nation. Zira signaled the start of the race and the skyracers began their laps, at the end of which Ludwig Beethoven II emerged victorious. Zira had to be awoken after falling asleep during the second lap of the race, as skyracing did not interest her — aside from the gambling involved. Nolan Coulson's request The year after Eegan's rescue, Treblam purchased and freed Stella from Zira, who did not recognize her true talent and had lost interest in the woman. The following month, Zira was visited by Baron Nolan Coulson, whose daughters had been kidnapped by Avara, a bounty hunter in Zira's employ. The chairman was able to reason with the Empress as a fellow parent, who, like Nolan, knew all too well what it was like to have her child be taken from her. Avara insisted that he was not responsible, but Zira allowed a blood sample to be taken from her bounty hunter so it could be compared to blood found at the scene of the crime. Avara admitted to kidnapping the chairman's daughters out of wanting leverage against the Baron, and Nolan took the culprit with him. In the Town Hall, Avara was given a trial for which Nolan was present. When Avara insisted that there was no proof, Nolan insisted that he was wrong. To prove this, he had Black call Zira, who was resting behind the curtains to her throne and wearing her rubber shirt. Jim Newman answered the phone for her, but then claimed that Nolan needed to talk with Zira personally. As he held up the phone, Zira assured the Mayor that Nolan spoke the truth. After this, Avara was imprisoned for the kidnapping, and Nolan was soon reunited with his children. The capture of Helen McKeen When Natalia Thornton hired the Sensei's team members to assist in the capture of Helen McKeen, Zira Miranda Grover immediately saw her chance to obtain Helen and furfill the promise that Helen would become her slave. For the task, she insisted that B-490 and Ariana interfere. Having been at unfriendly terms with Helen, the Empress was greatly pleased with Helen’s delivery by Xydarone. On Zira’s orders, Helen was chained to a seat on the other side of the throne room. Mission to the Palace Despite Zira Miranda Grover's victory over Helen, the Boy-Team wanted Helen back, and to do so, they concocted an elaborate plan. First, Anakin Organa went to Zira with a message. Passing the guards, the mind-tricked Taylor Carter delivered Anakin’s message, asking to bargain for Helen. Bemused, Zira rejected the offer. Afterward, Zira listened to her musicians sing “Beautiful Life,” as Thomas Carter, her slave, danced for her. Demanding a repeat, Zira tried to bring Thomas to her, but he resisted and Zira ordered her guards to murder him. Directly after, Summer Petersen, disguised as the mercenary Xydarone, entered the room and asked for directions to Xydarone’s room. Once in range, Summer remained in the Palace, waiting for evening. Later that night, Summer freed Helen from her chains. However, Zira caught them. Helen tried to bargain with the monarch, saying that she was sidetracked, but Zira said it was too late. Helen was put in a cell while Summer was taken as Zira’s new slave. The next day, Anakin Organa finally arrived at Zira’s Palace. Zira had let herself open, but she donned a robe quickly. Anakin demanded the return of Helen and Summer, warning that Zira would be destroyed if she didn’t comply. After Anakin Force pulled a gun from a neighboring guard, Zira caused the young Jedi to drop down a trap door, into the lair of Zira’s monster. The monster emerged. After bashing its claw with a rock and ramming a bone into its mouth, Anakin ran between the beast’s legs to the other side of the lair. There, he managed to kill the ferocious beast by grabbing a torpedo launcher and killing the monster. Natalia was present at Zira’s Palace, disguised as the dancing girl Erica, planning to kill Anakin. However, a particularly loyal guard suspected her of being out to assassinate the Queen and attempted to have her imprisoned, despite failing this she had made it impossible for Natalia to complete her mission. Battle of the Gargoyle Cave An enraged Zira stated that Helen and Anakin were to be taken to the Cave of the Gargoyle, to be fed to the fearsome gargoyle. Only Summer was spared from execution as Zira liked her and had other plans for her. Zira and her entourage traveled aboard her limousine, while the prisoners were carried to their doom on a smaller skiff. On the way, Summer attempted to watch the proceedings out of the window, but Zira would not allow it and boasted that she would soon learn to appreciate her. Later, once they reached the pit, Zira offered the prisoners a chance to beg for mercy. Anakin warned Zira once more, but the queen ignored the offer and ordered them to be thrown in. Just as Anakin was to be thrown to the gargoyle, Helen tossed Anakin’s lightsaber. Anakin immediately launched an attack against the guards, causing a state of panic to break out onboard the limo as Zira ordered her guards to stop Anakin. Taylor prepared to follow them, but Zira beckoned him to stay. After witnessing Xydarone's death, Zira began squirming roughly in anger, and her shirt tore slightly. Taylor asked her if she was all right. Confirming this, Zira ordered the guards to fire on the skiff. Amid the chaos, Summer danced briefly, distracting Zira. During the distraction, Summer jumped over Zira, hurled her chain around the Empress, and whipped her head until Zira fell unconscious. Believing Zira to have died, Summer ceased her assault. After being freed from her restraints, Summer was able to escape with the others and sped away from the exploding limo, believing Zira dead. As the limo exploded, however, Taylor made up his mind and went to fetch Zira’s unconscious form. A guard helped him rush her body to a speeder, where they escaped the following explosion. When Taylor and the surviving guard arrived at her palace, they kept Zira’s coffin in the foyer. There, Zira awoke and revealed that she was just fine. She ordered the others to bury her as a ploy to ensure the Boy-Team believed her dead, and Taylor took a picture of her "corpse" inside the tomb. After that, the guards lifted her out of the pit and helped her onto her throne. From there, they rode back to the Palace. Zira finally used the emergency boosters to transport the Palace to Maryland, accidentally leaving Jim Newman behind. Return to Arizona In 2018, Zira Grover finally returned to Arizona, Palace and all, and commended Jim Newman for his work rebuilding her Empire. Unable to risk being seen in public, as she was presumed dead, Zira concealed herself inside her Palace. In order to bet on Tyler during a subsequent race, Baby Intelligence agreed to meet Zira in order to borrow money from the monarch. Jim Newman gave him directions, which led to an arena under Zira’s throne room. Zira offered Intelligence twenty-five dollars if he could defeat her monstrous champion in a death match. Baby Intelligence was able to achieve victory over the beast, and took the money. He then left the arena after Zira. Impressed by his skill and cunning, Zira opened the exit for him. From there, the tailor led Baby Intelligence to his transport, and he returned to New York City. Death During the Third NoHead War, Hell Burnbottom breached Zira's Palace. From there, he quickly gained access to Zira's throne room, where he requested Zira assist the Elite NoHeads in the upcoming war, having made a treaty for the event. When Zira refused to cooperate, Burnbottom declared that Zira was of no use to him and then used his sword to kill her personally. The guards immediately attacked him, though Burnbottom ultimately escaped. Zira's corpse was later recovered by Jim Newman and another guard, who were both heartbroken. Post-mortem The Bond of Souls prevented Zira Grover from ever coming back, and Jim Newman had come to truly care for Zira now. With his dreams shattered, Jim fell into a deep depression and lived as a pauper in Palmyra, selling his valuables to survive in order to gain some money. Specifically, he sold the teleportation device to George Thames, for only forty dollars, either not knowing that it was one of the Arts and a priceless artifact, no longer caring, or a desire to sever ties with his former life and valuing the paltry profits much more than the painful reminder of when his life was better. In 2037, Jim still believed he had nowhere left to go. As a result, he finally drew his own poisonous dagger and stabbed himself. A month later, Jim Newman would be found dead in September, though securities would be very baffled that he was found right next to Tyler Grant Sr. To circumvent their suspicions, they visited and interrogated Tyler’s family, learning from them that Tyler had no weapons when he went to the scene of his death. Curiously, however, they deliberately withheld the way Tyler died, although the police already knew what had happened. Their reasons for this are unclear. Physical description Zira Grover was described as being beautiful but obese. As a desert monk she was thin and wore green and red rags. But during her rise to power she rarely exercised and had food of plenty. As president she was overweight, having weighed 190 pounds. However, as Empress she never, ever exercised. Her throne guided her around her palace, and while she sat in comfort, eating sweets and gaining weight, her guards did all her physical tasks. Now she had blonde, long hair, blue, gleaming eyes, and a soft, huge midriff. As a result of her guards doing her physical tasks and never exercising, she had no stomach muscles and was exceptionally wimpy. Although she usually wore her robes of state, she let herself open in private, wearing tight clothes that exposed her midriff and arms. Her corpulent belly and lack of muscle were both results of her eating sweets constantly, as well as nine meals a day made entirely of junk food. Although Zira was 185 centimeters tall, her stomach stretched her to 196 centimeters eventually. She was defenseless on her own, instead relying on numerous henchmen and slaves to get what she wanted. Zira never suffered from zits or diabetes. This was due to body functions, not special medical treatment. Her BMI was 98.3. Personality and traits Zira Miranda Grover was greedy, paranoid, intelligent, unforgiving, and adept at bending others to her will. She also thought it was best to be alone, where she could have peace and quiet and wear her more comfortable rubber shirt. As a result of once being poor, she found obsession with her power and wealth. Despite her beauty and soft, gentle side, she showed no mercy to her enemies and rivals, often killing or imprisoning them. She was also used to having her guards do her physical tasks for her. She was also very moody. She was extremely inactive and had no problem with her massive weight gain. She also kept herself secluded in her palace and rarely left. Despite her greedy and twisted nature, Zira had shown a softer side as evident when she was overjoyed at the return of her baby and refused to kill his savior, Summer Petersen, after she conspired against her. Zira cared about and respected family, to a certain extent. Likewise, she also seemed to contain some empathy to other people’s love, as seen when she allowed a Senator, who arrived to find his daughters, to present evidence and arrest the bounty hunter responsible for their disappearance after the Senator reminded her of her love for her own son. She also expressed regret when Helen implied that she thought her relationship with Zira was based on a debt, not on friendship. She had a measure of fondness for her, though she was upset when she suspected Helen had participated in Eegan’s kidnapping and placed a bounty on her head. Sometimes she was open-minded and surprisingly gentle. She also delighted in giving the guards a break. As they played, she smiled from her throne and even tried to join them. Zira’s hobbies were watching television, resting, eating junk food, and watching dances from the comfort of her throne. These she usually did in her rubber shirt. Powers and abilities Zira Grover is highly intelligent and calculating, often thinking several clever strategies. However, she is far from physically fit. She can barely move around and is defenseless on her own, instead relying on numerous henchmen and slaves to get what she wants. Weaknesses Zira is very wimpy on her own and has a level of overconfidence. After an undisclosed amount of time of having Summer as her servant, Zira thought she had made good progress in breaking the resilient General, and looked forward to teaching her. She would thus be shocked by Summer’s violent revolt against her on the limousine during the Battle at the Gargoyle Cave. Summer took advantage of the resulting confusing to take poetic revenge on her captor, strangling her with the chain she had used to keep her from escaping the car. When she had first captured her, Summer had threatened her that she would live to regret it, and she fully kept her word. Diet Zira Grover placed considerable energy into eating and her own weight gain. Indeed, she spends just about as much time eating her favorite foods as she does on her Imperial dealings or indulging in her slaves. Although Zira still consumes nine meals a day, she also has adopted a liftestyle of perpetual snacking, in which the obese Empress would always have her food within easy reach. At her current age, the Empress had become so grossly fat that she had planted her immobile body onto her throne, where she could continue to rule her empire directly and still indulge in her gluttonous ways. For breakfast, Zira always ate a large bowl of chocolate cereal with whipped cream instead of milk and chocolate chips instead of raisins. For lunch and dinner, she always ate fried chicken, along with a large order of French fries and five cookies. She always had two goblets next to her that were constantly refilled with candy. In any case, Zira seems to eat junk food on any occasion, from snacks to delicacies to appetizers, further placing emphasis on the Queen’s perpetual snacking lifestyle. In particular, Zira’s favorite food seems to be chocolate bars, sweets that the overweight Queen seems to enjoy eating on a regular basis. At her side, Zira keeps a large glass bowl and tube, filled with melted chocolate. The bowl is refilled constantly to keep up with the gluttonous ruler’s enormous appetite for the chocolate. She then sucks the chocolate from the tube without a care. The manner in which Zira eats is considered a peaceful and well-mannered habit, especially to her slaves who are in close proximity to the Queen when she eats. It is under unanimous agreement that Zira’s slaves find it surprisingly pleasant to be around their mistress when she’s eating (this is to say, all the time). They find her food to be good and her eating habits even more so. Indeed, sometimes Zira may even require these people to feed her, especially if she’s feeling particularly lethargic. Relationships Anakin Organa Zira Miranda Grover has been Anakin's enemy ever since Xydarone delivered Helen McKeen to the former's home. Summer Petersen As Zira took quite a liking to Summer, the General admired Zira’s good manners, beauty, and authority, though she also detested her for her past attempts to kill her friends. Having lived for over five decades, Zira was very experienced in controlling slaves, but Summer provided an interesting challenge due to her strength and pride. If she sensed her lean away from her, she would tug Summer’s shirt firmly but gently, returning her to the proper position closely in front of her. When she wished to demonstrate her power over her, she would jerk Summer’s dress, forcing her to fall against her huge belly. Whenever Zira pulled Summer’s dress, making her fall into her grasp, she would take great pleasure in reminding her of just who was Master and who was future Master. She would then rub Summer’s shoulders and back with her hands, making it very difficult for Summer to move her body. Zira found Summer’s threats and resistance amusing, but if she spoke too far out of line she would quickly silence her by tugging on her shirt and speaking over her in her deep, uneven voice. When she did allow the General to talk to her, Zira insisted that she recognize her superiority by calling her “mistress,” “Exalted One,” or similar titles, just like Thomas Carter and her other servants. Summer had no choice but to supplicate herself to the Queen in both her posture and her words. If Summer strongly angered her, the Queen would punish her either by smacking her, by choking her by the collar until she submitted and begged for release, or by forcing her to eat a slab of roasted chicken brain. Summer soon learned how much resistance she could afford to make before she reluctantly had to obey her, so that Zira almost never had to resort to this final means of controlling her. However, Zira was still kind to Summer. She did not feel the need to chain her like she did with Thomas Carter, allowing her to sit at the other end of the throne if she pleased. She pampered her servant by allowing her to lie on huge pillows, and sometimes offered her a drink from her ornate cup. Her costume was also priceless, being studded with several jewels. As Zira’s servant, Summer has access to her private harem, which contained bathing pools, fountains, huge soft beds, and other decadent pleasures. Zira also intended to take her into her luxurious private cabin on her limo after the death of her friends to teach her to appreciate her masterly care of her. Taylor Carter Taylor Carter loved Zira Miranda Grover, his mistress, very much. Although Taylor admitted that she could be fierce at times, he believed that she had a gentle heart and only wanted peace. Taylor’s devotion to her eventually extended to him being sexually attracted to her. Satisfying her was of the utmost importance to him. Behind the scenes Zira Miranda Grover was created by D. Isaac Thomas, the creator of Boys vs. Girls, but was known only as the Queen until her identification with Eegan Grover. The 2013 anthology of short stories Tales of Royalty explored the lives and backstories of the patrons of her court, revealing that many of them were plotting to kill her. Appearances * * Category:Mutants Category:Grover family Category:2016 deaths Category:1966 births Category:Females Category:Obese individuals Category:Sword victims Category:Villains Category:International Alliance